dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Solas
Irish Can we please stop adding the trivia about the Irish language? It brings nothing to the article. Henio0 (talk) 16:16, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Listen, i'm not adding this over and over again because I want to piss people off. I don't. I am adding it because it is interesting and valid information. Just look at Loghain's or Merrill's page. That trivia was added before I even heard of this wiki and it's still there! The whole point of these trivia pieces is to provide interesting info. As long as said info is true, then there should be no problem. If for some reason you find this valid and factual information offensive, I'm sorry for your'e loss, but at the end of the day, I am just going to post it again and again so do us both a favor and let it be. If you are still not convinced then read my reply to you on Talk:Dalish. :this course of action will only get you banned. And what exactly are you referring to when talking about Loghain and Merill?Henio0 (talk) 16:49, May 7, 2014 (UTC) :The trivia regarding Loghain's name and Merrill's accent. It was here before I joined this wiki, I read it and thought it was interesting so I am also publishing interesting information as well, and of a similar topic. It hardly seems fair that the info on those pages has stayed up for years, and mine is being taken down every time I post it. I have read the prerequisites for posting trivia on this site and honestly do not feel I am breaking any of them. You are simply making a nuisance of yourself. I am not posting lies, and if you do not believe me, then take the time and look it up yourself. ::Loghain's last name is put there because its meaning was confirmed to be from an in-game language and that it means the same thing in some other real world language is of no concern. Merrill's accent is noteworthy because it differs from all others like her. The guide lines have been set for a reason and that's why no other pages have name etymology, unless it is from an in-game language or confirmed by BioWare.Henio0 (talk) 17:13, May 7, 2014 (UTC) LOOK IT UP!!! 'Mac' is Irish for 'son' 'Tir' is Irish for 'land' AND It was confirmed by the writers TO BE THIS WAY ON PURPOSE! not based on an in game language And by the way, his first name is also Irish, Loghain means 'a small hollow'. 'Morrigan' means 'great queen' in Irish confirmed by the writers! Merrill mean 'By the sea' In Irish! Confirmed by the writers to be references to the Irish language and not an in game language. If I 'was' wrong then I would admit it, but I am not, so please show me the same courtesy that I would show you, and stop wasting both of our time. :No reason to get worked up. Relax, this is a simple discussion. You're acting as if I hurt your mother or something. I am simply telling you what the wikia rules are. Loghain's name was confirmed to mean "son of the land" in Alamarri tongue in Codex entry: Arms of Mac Tir, and as I said before, it's not on the page because it means the same thing in a real world language. You say his and others' names mean things in Irish, but that has no bearing on the world of Dragon Age. These will not appear on the articles because the guidelines say so. You need to understand this. Not every real world mirroring is posted on the wiki, such as the most clear ones as the Chantry being Christianity, the Divine the Pope and Andraste Jesus. Or that the dwarves are heavily based on medieval Poland to the point that dwarves have phonetically-English Polish names such as Endrin, Wojech or Piotin. Henio0 (talk) 18:08, Ma Imagine this...New comer to the wiki (Wikis in general) post some information. Gets taken down. You don't know why, maybe some sort of mistake in publishing. Post it again. Gets taken down. Still don't know why. This process repeats itself until quite a bit of frustration later, the person responsible deigns to tell you whats going on... Look up trivia posting rules and tailor info so it's not breaking them. Post still still gets taken down. Paragraphs of tedious argument later the other party says "Relax, this is a simple discussion" because I make a good point, you fall back on feigned courtesy. I don't know if you are an administrator or just another user, but I have read the rules, I am 'not' breaking them and I really cannot see why you are making such a fuss over a few lines of trivia. You should know by now that I am not going to change my mind so save yourself the trouble, stop deleting my posts and do something constructive on the wiki. If you truly bothered by the few words that I type on 1 or 2 pages, then do as you said earlier and ban me. If you just want this 'simple discussion' to end (like I do) then please, leave the posts and lets just drop it. : Henio0 stated this very eloquently, and I agree completely. Per the trivia guidelines: “No name etymologies should be added unless they are confirmed by a valid source as having a special significance.” The fact that Solas means something in Irish does not have a valid -- aka BioWare -- source and is therefore not significant. Interesting is not the same as significant. The information about Solas’ name meaning something in Irish is unimportant and putting it in the article is against the guidelines. Edit Warring is also against the guidelines. : Also, both Henio0 and myself specifically stated why we were reverting the edits in the edit summary, and you did not. We were the ones who opened good-faith dialogues on these articles, you shot back with “I’m just going to add this stuff over and over and I don’t care what you think so just let this info stay.” Guidelines exist for a reason, you are breaking them, and regardless of your motivations your “simple” trivia is causing problems. Your opinion on the topic certainly matters, but it does not matter any ‘’more’’ than anyone else’s. Consensus is more important than a single person’s opinion.Kelcat (talk) 19:48, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ::FWIW, I concur with this interpretation of the guidelines. These etymologies do not seem to have any special or citable significance at this time. Maybe we'll learn more later. --R2sMuse (talk) 20:36, May 7, 2014 (UTC) You people aren't worth arguing with, so delete all you like and I won't put it back up. But next time you feel the need to delete something another contributor took the time to put up, tell them why 'FIRST'. And please do not accuse others of “I’m just going to add this stuff over and over and I don’t care what you think so just let this info stay.” When you deleted and deleted over and over again without bothering to tell a new user 'why'in the first place. If you had been civil and explained your'e side instead of basically saying "Feck off,newcomer" than this whole time wasting discussion could have been avoided. Don't bother posting replys as I wont look at them. :I did state the reason for it in the change summary, but since you insist on redoing it even after you were told not to several times, you can't use the excuse that you didn't know why it was removed in the first place. New editors are very welcome at all times, but whether you're new or seasoned you have to do things right by the community, and sometimes it means not being able to do something if a different consensus is reached. You won't get far with that attitude. So far you've only told us it needs to be on the page but you failed to explain why exactly.Henio0 (talk) 20:56, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Voice actor confirmation Can we get a source that thi guy is definitely Solas' voice actor? It's not listed on his imdb so was an announcement made by the actor or BioWare?--Kelcat (talk) 09:34, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I googled him, checked his twitter and what have you, and so far the only connection between him and Inquisition I've found is that he's listed as Solas on wikipedia (with no source) and some fans wishing he'd be a VA for Inquisition on Bioware forums. Seems fake to me. Henio0 (talk) 09:46, June 21, 2014 (UTC) I feel like adding the link was just dumb now, but yeah, I haven't found any confirmation on it either. Would've made sense if he was (only because of the accent) but it would probably best be off. -- 10:03, June 21, 2014 (UTC) No worries, Margerard :) It may turn out to be true and we should hopefully find out for sure soon, at least maybe by the next round of cons. I'll tentatively remove it for now and we can re-add if needed :)--WardenWade (talk) 12:15, June 21, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks, when I added the link all I saw was a name without linking to anywhere, so I thought I'd "fix" that. Then I started to wonder there's no source of it anywhere... so yeah, better this way. -- 15:37, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Sounds good, we'll just wait and see for now :) I'm sure with Gamescom and Pax Prime upcoming, IIRC, we'll hear a lot more about this and can get firm info either way.--WardenWade (talk) 12:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) It's been confirmed by twitter now. Yay Ianto's in Dragon Age! Loved Torchwood, such a great series. Wonder if he'll be welsh in this as well? Xsari (talk) 23:10, July 11, 2014 (GMT) :Yeah what Eve Myles voicing Merrill there's a definite love of Torchwood going on at Bioware. Wonder if we'll ever hear the ever flamboyant John Barrowman voicing a character in a future Dragon Age. There must be some call for (his original) Scottish accent somewhere in Thedas --Bel3338 (talk) 16:43, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Romance Actually, I'm going to bring this to the talk page. I understand it's pretty obvious, and I agree, he has no reason to lie, but why make an exception for Solas with the regular process of confirmation? Why the need of rush to add it quickly even without actual, official confirmation? -- 23:13, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Hmmm suppose I see you're point. It is obvious but not all the details have been released, like which type of Inquisitor's he's available too. I'll remove it for now to avoid an edit war then. Xsari (talk) 00:20, July 30, 2014 (GMT) ::Thank you for taking your time checking this. As soon as it's confirmed completely officially, I'm sure it'll be updated in no time, without any conflict. -- 23:21, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :: I agree that it shouldn't be added until we get official confirmation, which a vague twitter from the voice actor shouldn't count as. We'll get it soon enough, no need to jump the gun. --Kelcat (talk) 23:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) ::: Lol it's hardly vague. "Possibly" or "wait and see" is vague. Any one can see from that tweet he is, it's just not officially official enough lol. Xsari (talk) 00:50, July 30, 2014 (GMT) :::: "Lol" it's not that hard to wait for official confirmation. --Kelcat (talk) 23:59, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I recommend protecting the Solas and Romance pages for a while as like with the Iron Bull issue, there are bound to be anons that will add on that Solas is a love interest. Similar scenario as well. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 00:04, July 30, 2014 (UTC) So, Solas is an option? Where's the source?--Mike Gilbert 19:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) : Here you go Mike https://twitter.com/BioMarkDarrah/status/505789999149613056 Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 19:49, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks. That leaves only Vivienne.--Mike Gilbert 20:09, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Unattractive elf Why is he made to look like a nosferatu without the teeth? If he's a Love Interest, why isn't he ATTRACTIVE? Bald with flappy-bat-wing ears and pinched face... that sort of elf gives the race a bad name! LadyElvan (talk) 00:28, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :I'd like to quote Kelcat if I may from this article regarding talk pages. -- 01:22, October 7, 2014 (UTC) True identity Okay regarding the revelation that Solas is actually the Elven trickster god Fen'Harel should the pages be merged? That would need extreme caution regarding how to do that, how to not give away such a huge twist. I personally would favor if the two pages remained separate, as Solas is what we know to be our companion until the end, and this is also his elven (humanoid) form. I don't see any way how the merge could be done in a way that wouldn't ruin the ending for many. -- 02:08, November 19, 2014 (UTC) It should be merged eventually the wiki exists to document information, if your reading it you should expect spoilers. That said as this is a massive twist (I spoiled it for myself) we should hold off on merging until the games been out at least a few months.--Swampshade (talk) 03:33, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :Just pointing out, that spoiler wasn't my only concern. However, this is such a twist that just cannot be done carefully, like how Loghain Mac Tir was Secret Companion everywhere on the wiki for a long while. I also think it'd be easier to handle the information about Fen'Harel as the elven god, and Solas-Fen'Harel the companion. That said I see of course why it would be a good idea to merge the two but... yeah, I think I already said my points. I personally would not protest too much against this if we gave it enough time (like how we gave Loghain/Secret Companion years), but right now I think it'd be a horrible idea. -- 05:39, November 19, 2014 (UTC) No. The pages should not be merged, at least not for a long, long time. Yes there are spoilers on the wiki and all, but for the casual player who comes here just find out out some little information about a companion character, they will have that twist ruined for them. And what's more, there is no confirmation that Solas is Fen'harel, the elven god. He is simply referred to as Dread wolf, heavily implies it I know, but would it not be better to keep the page of Fen'harel specifically for information and stories about Fen'harel the elven god? 09:11, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I agree that Solas and Fen'Harel should have separate page for the time being. We need more information about what exactly is going on there. It might be the case that Solas is to Fen'Harel what Flemeth is to Mythal, he might be an elf that the Dread Wolf is possessing, thus warranting separate articles. If they are confirmed to be one and the same down the line, then they should be merged. Ravenfirelight (talk) 23:52, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Speculation Hey everyone, I'd just like to point out that Solas is not confirmed to "in fact" be Fen'harel. So with any post credits scene discussion in articles, can we actually say what he is referred to, Dread Wolf. I know it is heavily implied that he is Fen'harel, but Flemeth does not call him that, she calls him Dread wolf. I think that fact should be reflected in any information about the post credits scene that is included in any articles. And Yes, I do know that the dread wolf and fen'harel are the same, but it is better to reflect what is said in game and not what is suggested. I notice that the Corypheus article does not have mention of the fact it is implied he survives Legacy. Should we not have the same with Solas? After all, Dread Wolf could just be a pet name, given in honor of Fen'harel. 14:07, November 19, 2014 (UTC) :The scene's context makes it more than apparent that he is fact actually Fen'Harel. Also the scene is supposed to be shocking and world shattering, having him just be a mage named after the dread wolf is pretty lackluster. And having Flemeth possess Fen'Harel is an obvious sequel hook and sets up the next game's plot quite clearly.--Swampshade (talk) 20:41, November 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah I get that, but having lines where it says "Solas/Fen'harel" looks messy, to me anyway. I think it is much better to not include that speculation in an article, and instead have this line, or something akin to it, "...who is referred to by Flemeth as Dread Wolf." If we go ahead and say "Fen'harel was the true mastermind behind it all... and Solas is in fact Fen'harel" it just makes things really messy, and denies the reader their own interpretation. He is referred to as Dread Wolf, I feel we should do the same here on the wiki when it comes to that scene and it's implications. Link it to Fen'harel's page by all means, but I don't think "Fen'harel" needs to be used in any description of that scene. 21:00, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Romance and subtitles I'm romancing Solas and forgot to play with subtitles on. In the romance scene that triggered after I completed "All New, Faded for Her" (which I believe is romance scene #2) at Skyhold there was a conversation on the balcony. A lot ouf it was in elvish, though. Can someone who played with subtitles on tell me if the subtitles showed the english translation or the elven words? I know the subtitles for that quest showed up in english, so I'm wondering if it's the same. If it's not, it would be helpful to try and translate it and put it on the wiki. -- 00:36, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I haven't romances him in awhile but I think the phrase is, "ar lath ,ma vehnan" with I this k translates to "my love , my heart"Blitzbear93 (talk) 03:52, December 7, 2014 (UTC)Blitzbear93 Solas/Fen'Harel is Felassan Okay Here is a wild speculation. Solas/Fen'harel is actually possessing Felassan's body. If you would hear me out I will explain my reasons. A lot of things point to Solas being Fen'Harel (Dread Wolf) the epilogue with Flemeth for one and also his banter with Cole, not to mention his deep knowledge of the Arlathan. If he is Fen'Harel then just like Mythal, he may need a vessel and that vessel is Felassan. At the end of Mask Empire Felassan is killed in the fade by, many agree, Fen'Harel. After killing Felassan Solas possessed/took over Felassans body. Here are some similarities between Solas and Felassans appearence: 1 Both have violet eyes 2 Both prefer to be barefoot 3 Both are in there 30-40s. Felassan had vallaslin, But if you romance Solas he offers the Inquisitor a chance to remove her vallaslin, meaning he could have removed his on his own.--Madines (talk) 21:07, December 8, 2014 (UTC) That's an interesting theory, especially considering Patrick Weekes was incredibly vague about Felassan's descriptions in the book. But Briala, Gaspard, or Celene would have recognized him at the Winter Palace had Solas/Fen'Harel taken over Felassan's body. Or even Ser Michel at Emprise du Lion. --KeladinStorm (talk) 22:56, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Translating Nightmare Demon and Solas in the Fade If you take Solas to the Fade the Nightmare Demon says this to him: "Dirth ma, harellen. Ma banal enasalin. Mar Solas Ena Mar Din." I can translate "tell me trickster" at the start but I'm having a bit more trouble with the rest, seems to be saying "Solas" was never real but not sure. Solas also says "Banal Nadas", Nadas is "Inevitable", but the language page has nothing for Banal, the closest being Banalhan which means "the place of nothing". Can anyone get a more precise transaltion? it might be interesting. --Gboy4 (talk) 00:33, December 16, 2014 (UTC) : Unfortunately we just don't have enough info on the language. All we can extrapolate from is Origins and Solas uses a lot of phrases that we've never heard before. It doesn't appear to be old elvish, though, since an elven Inquisitor can understand what he says. -- 01:02, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Since Ena’sal’in’abelas translates literally to "Repeat with Sorrow," but "enasal" also means "joy" and triumph. And "ma" means either "you" or "I," so "Ma banal enasalin" could possibly translate to "Your empty/nothing triumph/joy?" For the last line, we know "solas" means pride. And "mar" seems to translate to "your." And "din" has various meanings that revolve around "death" and "non-existence" - Falon'Din, for example. So the last line could be, "Your pride will be your end/death." Putting it all together: "Tell me, trickster/rebel. Your empty/nothing triumph/joy. Your pride will be your end/death." (I translated "ena" into "will" because it means "to appear, come," so I figured it'd work as a future transitive verb here) To which Solas replies: "Not inevitable." There's a lot of guesswork going on here, though. [--KeladinStorm (talk) 03:03, December 16, 2014 (UTC) The romantic spot The spot Solas takes the Inquisitor when he pretty much dumps her is the Wyverns nest in Crestwood. (talk) 05:24, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Chuckles Why does Varric call Solas as 'Chuckles'? (talk) 08:21, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I believe it's an ironic nickname, because Solas is so serious. -- (talk) 18:28, December 29, 2014 (UTC)CrimsonRaine Solas' Background (Spoilers) So, in the end, it turns out that Solas is really Fen'Harel. Does that mean his background and the description of his life is all made up? -- (talk) 18:28, December 29, 2014 (UTC)CrimsonRaine